


Eraqus and the mysterious cookie

by EpicXemnasman



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicXemnasman/pseuds/EpicXemnasman
Relationships: Eraqus & Vor (Kingdom Hearts), Urd/Eraqus
Kudos: 3





	Eraqus and the mysterious cookie

Eraqus wandered through the streets of Scala Ad Caelum, humming to himself. He was on his way to class, which he was late for. This had become a running joke between him and his friends and Eraqus had taken to calling himself "Tardy Fleetfoot," a name which Urd and Vor had happily taken to. He was passing an alleyway when his stomach growled loudly. Eraqus stopped and chuckled to himself.  


"Always something to slow me down huh?" He said, grinning. "Well, may as well grab something to eat. It's not like I'm going to be missed!" He continued, heading to a nearby stall. Unfortunately, nobody was manning the stall and Eraqus couldn't bring himself to steal one of the many pastries that were on display, begging to be eaten.  


"Sorry buddy" Eraqus sighed, patting his stomach. "We'll just have to wait for a while." Suddenly, he heard footsteps behind him. Eraqus spun round, keyblade in hand. A man stood in the alleyway he had passed. This man wore a black cloak with a hood that hid any facial features.  


"Who are you?" Eraqus demanded. The man inclined his head.  


"Now now, that's no way to say hello to somebody." He replied. Eraqus raised an eyebrow.  


"Well, considering you're hanging out in an alleyway like a creep, you can't expect people to say 'Oh hello there!' to you." The keyblade wielder replied. The man gave a low chuckle.  


"My bad! I just couldn't help but hear your little...problem. I wanted to give you something!" He reached into one of his coat pockets and pulled out a heart shaped cookie, decorated with blue icing. Eraqus laughed.  


"Yeah, thanks for the offer but I think I'll pass. That cookie is definitely poisoned or something." The man shook his head.  


"No poison. Just made with love!" Something about those words woke something in Eraqus. He didn't know why, but he was convinced. He took the cookie from the man and thanked him.

Eraqus sat on the bench he and Xehanort usually hung out at. This time however, he was alone. Eraqus examined the cookie curiously, thoughts racing through his mind. Who was that man? Why did he give him the cookie? Who was that man? What did he mean by 'made with love'? Seriously, who WAS that man? Too many questions, but only a few of them, Eraqus figured, would get an answer. He brought the cookie to his mouth and took a bite. The second the biscuit met his tongue, a strange sensation flooded Eraqus' body. It was unlike anything the young keyblade wielder had felt before and to tell you the truth, Eraqus was enjoying it! He took another bite, and then another and another! He kept going at the cookie until it was nothing but a few crumbs sitting at the boys feet. Eraqus gave a satisfied sigh and stood up. He had probably missed class, but he didn't care. He was Tardy Fleetfoot after all! But still, he may as well go see if his friends were in their classroom. 

As Eraqus ascended the pearly white staircase leading up to Master Odin's classroom, he felt yet another strange sensation. This one was an odd, tight feeling around his groin, accompanied with heat rising on his cheeks. Eraqus reached the door to the classroom and paused. He had no clue what was happening to him, but figured the cookie was somehow responsible. What if his classmates started asking questions? He could hear it now.  


"Eraqus, what's up with your face?"  


"Eraqus, what's with the bulge in your pants?"  


"Eraqus, why the hell are you so late to class?" and quite frankly, Eraqus didn't want to deal with a barrage of questions. He sighed and decided to take his chances. He opened the door and found that the classroom was almost completely empty, aside from two people. Urd and Vor. His two female classmates, both of whom were proficient in magic. Both of them turned to face him and beamed.  


"Eraqus!" Vor cried happily. Eraqus smiled warmly.  


"Hi Vor! Did you miss me?" He asked jokingly. Vor nodded and Urd giggled  


"Eraqus, where were you? You missed the lesson!" The blizzard mage exclaimed. Eraqus grinned sheepishly.  


"It's a long story. But that reminds me. Where is everybody?" He asked.  


"Master Odin took them to one of those abandoned towns. Urd and I didn't want to go though. Those places are creepy." Vor explained. Eraqus nodded.  


"Do you know how long they'll be?" He asked.  


"About seventeen hours. Those towns aren't exactly small y'know!" Urd responded with a sly grin. Eraqus gave her a confused look, as did Vor.  


"Hey Urd, what's with the weird face?" The younger wielder asked. It was at this point Eraqus noticed where Urd was looking. She was staring at the bulge in his trousers. Eraqus felt his face turn scarlet.  


"Eraqus? What's wrong?" Vor asked, a hint of worry in her voice. She followed Urd's gaze and her facial expression became one of confusion.  


"Urd I don't unders-oh. My. Goodness." Vor said, the confused look becoming one of sudden realization. Eraqus was dumbfounded. 

"Urd, what's gotten into you?" He asked, sweat trickling down the back of his neck. That's when he noticed the cookie crumbs on Urd's face and clothes. His eyes widened. 

"The only thing I want in me right now is you Eraqus!" Urd responded. Vor looked at her friend, horror in her eyes. 

"Urd? W-what are you doing?" Vor asked. "I think you're making Eraqus uncomfortable!" Urd ignored her and continued to walk towards Eraqus, who's legs didn't seem to want to move. Urd crouched down and proceeded to unclasp his trousers, pulling them down to his ankles. 

"Okay Urd you've made your point, you can stop now!" Vor pleaded. Urd once again ignored her, pulling down Eraqus' boxers, exposing her classmates length. Before Eraqus could say anything, she put his dick in her mouth and began to suck. Eraqus looked over at Vor, who was covering her face with her hands. 

"U-Urd if you keep going I-I'm gonna-" Eraqus began, but was too late. He came in Urd's mouth before he could finish his sentence. Urd made a satisfied noise and took his dick out of her mouth before swallowing. She looked him in the eyes and grinned, before removing her shirt and trousers leaving her in nothing but her bra and panties. Eraqus immediately felt his member hardening again. 

"Like what you see?" The blizzard mage asked slyly. Eraqus nodded. He looked over at Vor, who was crouching in a corner singing 'don't think twice' while crying. Eraqus reached around, unclasped his friends bra and grabbed one of Urd's breasts, prompting his classmate to moan in surprise and pleasure. He then pulled her forward, and kissed her. Urd's eyes widened in shock, but she was kissing back. Eraqus pushed her forwards, still kissing her and put her back against the wall. Then, he thrusted forwards, plunging his dick deep into her womanhood, tearing past her hymen and taking her virginity in one fell swoop. He continued to thrust again and again and again. It seemed to Eraqus that Urd was loving every second of this. Then again, so was he. He broke the kiss and saw that Urd had tears of pleasure streaking down her cheeks. He grinned sheepishly. 

"Hey, I didn't say you could stop!" Urd said happily. Eraqus nodded and carried on, fondling her breasts, sucking on her nipples, doing everything he could to pleasure her. He looked over at Vor who had either fallen asleep or knocked herself out. Suddenly, Urd screamed in pleasure, shaking slightly, strange liquid seeping out of her womanhood. Eraqus laughed. He could feel his own climax welling up inside of him. 

"Can I come inside?" He asked. Urd nodded enthusiastically, prompting Eraqus to thrust forward as hard as he could, reaching his climax and releasing his seed deep into his classmates womb. Urd moaned in shock and pleasure as his seed flooded her. The two of them released each other from their embrace, and planted themselves on the floor. 

"That was...that was...that was amazing!" Urd exclaimed panting. Eraqus was too exhausted to respond. "Want to go to my room?" She asked. Eraqus nodded. "Great!" Urd said happily, standing up and offering her hand to her friend. Eraqus took it and she helped him up. They gathered their clothes and exited the room, headed to Urd's room. 

Not long after they left, Vor woke up. She looked around. Eraqus and Urd were gone. She sighed. Well, she at least now she could finally get back to her smut fic without interruption...


End file.
